Please
by nsam85
Summary: Garrett has been wanting Ross ever since they began filming Teen Beach Movie...it was rumored that he actually flirted with Ross...This is my take on how that began and what happens when they finally get together...smut...Italics indicates Garrett's memories of certain past events. 2 chapters for the story, more of a real person fiction really. I don't own Teen Beach Movie at all
1. Prologue:How It All Began

"We need to talk." He read on his cell.

To say he was surprised to get a message from Ross was an understatement. The whole time during the filming of Teen Beach Movie Garrett had been after Ross. He'd figured out, thanks to many hours of watching guy on guy porn online, he was definitely gay. His advances were subtle at first. So subtle in fact that Ross hadn't caught on. After a while, he had made it clear that he wanted to mess around with him. Though direct, Ross had said he was totally straight and that he didn't see that changing anytime in the future.

Not one to be deterred, Garrett had continued his flirtings. Usually he did it when everyone else was around so Ross couldn't call him out. While filming the "Like Me" scene, he'd sneakily placed his hand against Ross's ass while they were moving him around and showing different outfits. Garrett feared the line had been crossed until he had adlibbed and put on the sunglasses and looked at the camera in a dorky way. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ross giving a strange face that was somewhere between surprise, disbelief, and humor. Whichever it was, it had defused the tension.

That was until he heard one of the other guys that was in the scene laughing about his "hands on" performance. Of course, it didn't help when he'd asked Maia if Ross was dating anyone. She wasn't sure and went to ask Grace…who just happened to be standing next to the two other girls that were in the same shot during the "Like Me" scene. Apparently, Grace knew Laura Morano who worked with Ross on Austin and Ally. That was when everything had started to fall apart. After that, somehow it all got out that a male cast member of Teen Beach Movie had propositioned Ross. What sucked was he didn't proposition him at all. But that's not how everyone else had seen it.

The rest of the time filming the movie, Ross wasn't as friendly as he had been toward him. They got along and even talked quite a bit. However, Garrett brought up the question of dating and Ross had stiffened. Once everyone else had left the little group, Ross had held back and looked at him. Feeling hopeful, he couldn't help but be excited. Once everyone was gone, Ross sat down on the cool sand and looked at him. Joining him, he waited.

"Listen…um…I'm not really into guys dude." Ross said quietly, as if he was nervous about his reaction.

"Oh." He breathed, suddenly feeling sick.

"I don't' have anything at all against you though." He replied quickly.

"That's alight…I guess." He said, but he decided to do what had been leaked, "Ross…um…if you ever want to…" he paused, trying to consider the best way to get his point across, "do anything without anyone knowing…well…" he broke off, noticing a gaggle of extras used in the movie walk by.

"Thanks…but I don't think that'll happen…" Ross had said, his voice low and surprised.

"Just keep me in mind." Garrett urged, reaching over and patting him on the calf just as the extras looked over at them.

After that, it seemed that their little talk went even further with the rumor of his hitting on Ross was complete. Someone must have spoken to the cast members as no names were released on who the gossip was about. It didn't take long before everyone guessed who it was though. Since then, Garrett decided to try to keep his sexuality quiet. Zac Efron was what changed everything. He'd lost his shyness at confronting guys and figured out there was no point in denying he didn't like cock. Still, he kept that quiet, especially when he was informed a sequel beach movie was ready to be filmed.

Once the original cast was back together and filming began, he once more tried his hand at tempting Ross. Since the last time they'd talked, Ross had gotten a steady girlfriend, though he would complain about her all time. Seeing this, he felt his chances were much better this time around. If Ross had become sexual with her and all of a sudden she denied him pleasure he wouldn't want to go without for very long. Some guys didn't even consider a quick blowjob as cheating, so that might help increase his chances of finding out what Ross was hiding in his pants.

Unlike before, his advances were done in private. He wanted to make sure no one would be able to rat on him to the media. Ross never seemed to mind being touched by him, as long as it wasn't anything major. A slap on the rear, a brush of their hands together, or even playful kicks to his feet. Though he timed when he did the touching to days when Ross's complaints about his love life became more audible.

Thinking back, he imagined the evening all his advances had paid off. Reaching down, Garrett unzipped his pants and pulled his uncut cock through the opening. Feeling it grow, he began to pump it.

 _Ross had walked by his trailer in a state of…not anger. Frustration might be the right word. He had been sitting down on the floors' edge of the trailer door and was watching other actors walk by. Hearing a huff, he looked up and grinned as he spotted the blond hair coming closer. From a few paces away, he could tell something was wrong. Catching his eye, Ross turned and headed right for him. As he was almost to the door, Ross looked around. Garrett had guessed he was making sure no one had seen him coming. Finally, Ross stood in front of him. Beginning to rise, he found himself pushed back into the trailer. Giving a grunt of surprise he looked up as Ross climbed into the space. Closing the door, he half turned back toward him, then paused. Twisting back, his hand moved and Garrett heard a click._

 _"You want me…right?" Ross had asked, his voice low._

 _"Umm…" he had barely got out before his friend unzipped and shuffled closer._

 _"Suck it. I need this dude." The boy commanded in an even deeper voice._

 _"Hell yeah…" he said as he reached up and yanked the boxers low enough for his dick to spring free._

Stroking his cock faster, he remembered the surprise of seeing Ross being intact like himself. Nowhere as thick or as long as his though. It was respectable enough for sure, though it did curve downward a bit. Dark blond pubes covered his groin with some rather large nuts hanging below. Picking up his speed, it seemed just yesterday that he had smelled the thick aroma of Ross's nut sweat as he took his entire length into his mouth.

 _Ross had groaned loudly, entangling his fingers in Garrett's hair and yanked his head back and forth. That part hadn't been fun, but he didn't really care as he heard the breathing above becoming more ragged._

 _"Yeah…suck me." Ross had growled, his voice wavering._

Garrett felt his breathing hitch and his nuts tighten at the memory.

 _"Lay down on the floor." Ross had ordered, pushing him down._

 _Automatically, he plopped down onto his stomach, his ass in the air and ready for a pounding._

 _"I not gunna do you dude...Lay on your back…I am gunna fuck your throat though."_

 _Flipping onto his back, he couldn't help but feel a bit let down. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth. Instead positioning his hands up over Garrett's head, Ross rotated and crouched until their mouths were both directly over each other's crotches in a sixty-nine style. Shocked, the light dimmed as Ross's sac draped over his eyes. Garret had planned to reach down and jerk himself off while servicing Ross. Shrugging mentally, he'd just wait till Ross left. Opening his mouth wider, he welcomed Ross's dick back into his throat._

Garrett grunted and looked down halfway through his memory, a thick white rope of cum shot out of his dick and covered his pants as he stroked his dick with both hands. A bit disappointed at how fast that had happened, he shook his head and immersed himself back into the memory of that encounter.

 _Suddenly Garrett felt Ross's mouth clamp down on his clothed crotch. Though wearing shorts, he could feel the heat and the wetness leak through the fabric. He had let out a muffled shout of ecstasy as he came inside his shorts. The shock of his crotch actually being touched by his object of obsession had been too much. Ross had let out a surprised gasp as he could faintly taste the saltiness soaking through the shorts. A moment later Ross gave a grunt and shook. Thick hot cum shot to the back of his throat as Ross released his seed._

After that one time, Ross hadn't come by his trailer anymore to fool around, nor would he discuss what had happened. No, it was back to just being co-stars and casual friends. Though he knew nothing would really come of it, Garrett had at least hoped they could act more friendly to each other, even off camera. But as time passed, he'd slowly come to the conclusion he had just been an outlet for a horny guy he needed to get off.

He'd let out his frustration by continuing to fool around with Nick Jonas several times. The first time they had met, he'd lied about doing anything with Ross. He just didn't want Nick to think he had no experiences with hook ups. It was a big lie and he'd come clean about it two or three fuck sessions later. Nick hadn't really cared, though he had hoped the three of them could get together for some fun. After the trailer incident with Ross, he'd immediately contacted Nick and let him know what had happened. They got together once more after that, but since then…nothing. The hope that tomorrow when Ross and he would meet might change his sexless life.

Shaking, Garrett grinned down at the mess below. He was looking forward to meeting Ross tomorrow. When they met, he wasn't letting Ross go until he had fucked him and shot his load into his ass. Garrett didn't care if Ross didn't want to touch him…but he'd come to accept that he was a power bottom. No dick was too big to fit into his hole. Still feeling excited, he rose and made his way to his bathroom. Fully clothed, he turned the shower on and walked into it. The weight of his water soaked clothes restricted his movements but he didn't care. Reaching down, he began to masturbate again.


	2. Please

"Come on in." he grinned, stepping back as Ross entered without delay.

Walking over to an arm chair, he sat. Garrett noticed the expression on his face wasn't what he expected. He had hoped he'd be happy to see him. Feeling on edge, he closed the door and headed over to his couch and looked at him. There were a few moments of silence as it seemed Ross gathered his thoughts. Before he could say anything, Garrett decided to break the tension.

"You doing alright man? I was kind of surprised to get a message from you. We haven't talked alone since…" he paused, totally forgetting about what had happened then.

"I…uh…" Ross blustered, totally caught off guard.

"Sorry…I know you don't like to…well…" he broke off, his face heating up.

"I met Nick Jonas a couple weeks ago," He said, looking him directly in the eyes.

Garrett looked away, knowing what was coming. Out of the corner of his eye, Ross's face was turning red. Standing, he walked forward and sat on the couch next to him. Still not looking at him, Garrett felt the corner of his eyes start to sting. A hand reached out and gripped his chin. Flinching back, he tried to pull away. Like a vice, Ross turned his face until he looked him straight in the eye. Scared to death, he closed them.

"Look at me." Ross whispered, voice softer than he had ever heard before.

Eyes flying open, he stared at him in shock.

"I really don't know what to say." Ross paused, looking away, seeming to study the couch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, only wanting to get it over with.

"I can't believe you told someone about…" his friend shook his head and looked back at him. "I know I acted like an ass and never talked about what happened. I was angry and ashamed after that. To tell the truth I had planned to go further than just…"

"What do you mean?" he pondered, not sure what else could have happened.

"I'd rather not go into that. But things ended so fast…I took it as a sign." Ross pursed his lips, as if to keep from smiling.

Garrett felt his face redden. Suddenly he felt angry

"What did you expect?!" he said furiously. "I'd wanted you for so long and you had given no indication that you would ever do the same. Then you show up and just expect me to put out for you like some bitch?!"

"You said yourself to keep you in mind if I wanted to get off without anyone knowing." Ross let out, scooting away from him to the other end of the couch.

"Yes!" he said, looking down at his lap, "I know I did…but…I wanted you so much and then you actually mouthed my fucking cock when I thought it would never happen. I lost it. I didn't even care about that…all I wanted from the beginning was you to fuck me!" he growled, looking up at him.

"What?" Ross blurted, looking shocked.

"I still want that." He said, "Fuck me." He surged forward, "Please."

Garrett pushed Ross back until he was laying flat against the couch. Reaching down, he grabbed at his belt and fumbled with it. Ross stared at him without a word. Grunting, he pulled the length through the loops of his jeans and threw it to the side. As he tried to pop open the button he realized Ross was so hard he couldn't maneuver it through the tiny opening. Giving up, he reached and pulled at the zipper.

"Let me do it." Ross said hurriedly.

Lifting his hands, he waited as Ross struggled with the same actions. With a grunt, he popped it open and the zipper automatically began to pull apart. Pushing his hands out of the way, Garrett reached into Ross's crotch. Gripping the hard lump, he leaned down and mouthed it. A deep groan erupted from above him. Feeling triumphant, he yanked the pink briefs down and released the entire length into the open. Inhaling deeply, he detected the musky odor of nut sweat.

"You've grown a bit." Garrett commented, quickly looking up at his blond friend.

"You gunna talk or suck my dick?" Ross arched an eyebrow.

Not needing to be told twice, he took it all in. As his lips pressed around the base, strands of blond pubes brushed against his nostrils. Ignoring that, he used his tongue and swirled it around as much as he could. A hand dropped onto the back of his neck as he began to bob. Slapping it away, he used his right hand and gripped Ross's left. Holding onto it, he guided it to his own crotch. Getting the hint, Ross made good time in undoing his own pants.

"What've you got? I never saw…" he paused as Garrett pulled back a bit and nibbled on his foreskin, "oh shit…that's good." Ross groaned.

Wanting to show off his buffer body, Garrett slid off the couch and slipped his hands underneath Ross knees and lower back. Grunting, he lifted Ross into the air, walked a way to the foot of his bed, and threw him onto it. Looking impressed, his friend pushed himself further back until his head was against the pillows. Reaching up he yanked at his own shirt and threw it off to the side. Mirroring him, Ross watched as Garrett dropped his hands and forced his pants down, exposing his naked form. Coming to a halt, Ross's eye was glued on Garrett's eight-and-a-half-inch uncut cock.

"Impressive." Was all he got out before Garrett climbed onto the bed and went back to sucking Ross's dick.

Dropping onto his stomach, Garrett shifted forward until he got his tongue under Ross's nut sac. Doing this, he noticed they actually seemed to be a bit smaller than he remembered. The only thing he could come up with was Ross must have jerked off last night hoping this very thing would happen on their meeting the next day. Filled with that hope, Garrett suddenly stood and straddled Ross. Spitting into his hand, he reached back and wetted his hole.

"What about…you know…" Ross trailed off as Garrett dropped.

"Please." Garrett exclaimed as he bottomed out.

"Oh fuck…" Ross yelled, his eyes going wide, "you're tighter than Nick"

Cringing, Garrett looked at him with interest. Seeming to ignore his expression, Ross automatically began to thrust upward. Reaching down, Garrett clamped onto Ross's right hand and guided it over to his own dick. Looking a bit chastised, he began to pump him quickly. After a few strokes, he added his other hand. Even with both hands, Garrett still had an inch or so left that wasn't surrounded by his palms. Gripping harder, he began to experiment with speed and angle.

"This isn't good enough." Garrett lamented, rising and turning around only to drop onto his hands and knees, "Now…fuck me…fill me up." he commanded.

Without a word, Ross rocked forward and got onto his knees. A hand clamped onto his right hip as the other gripped the base of his cock. Ross slammed into him hard. Garrett cried out with satisfaction as he felt the tip of the uncut dick grinding against his prostate with every thrust. The sound of slapping flesh reverberated around the room loudly. Behind him, his partner was cursing constantly. Finding this hot, he squeezed his rim around the thrusting member as much as possible.

"Gunna cum." Ross grunted, his voice shaking erratically.

"In me..." he begged, "Please!"

"Man…I'm gunna…" his friend shook.

Hot liquid spilled into his channel thickly. Garrett closed his eyes at the realization at what was happening. Dropping his head to the mattress, he reached under and began to jerk his own dick. A moment later his hand was slapped away. Ross gripped him hard and began to stroke. Since the thrusting had stopped, his prostate was no longer being probed. Knowing it would make everything better, he began to push himself back and forth until he felt the tip brush against the bump.

"Faster." He said desperately, reaching under and gripping Ross's hand as an explanation.

Ross's grip tightened along with the speed.

"Oh.." he whimpered, feeling the tingle at the base of his shaft.

"Gunna cum for me?" Ross breathed, leaning forward and kissing the back of his neck.

"Oh…" he repeated, eyes closed as he felt his dick twitch and heat up like it was on fire.

"Do it…Please." Ross commanded, licking the inside of his ear.

"Fuck!" Garrett screamed, his whole body tensing and shaking as he released his seed all over the blankets and Ross's hands.

.


End file.
